Jhon Lewis
Jhon Lewis (19 September, 1973) is a well-known Lovian inhabitant. He is of British descent. Lewis is active in Libertas and Lovia. In Libertas, he is known as the owner of thirty companies. Biography Politics From 2003 to 2007, he was a member of the King's Party. He sat in the 2003 Congress. In 2004, he was a member of the 2004 Congress. From 2008 to 2010, he didn't have a party. He just wanted to quit politics. Since 2011 Lewis is member of the Social Democratic Party or SDP. He is the vice-chairman of the SDP and is part of the National Congressperson Order. He is a member of the 2011 Congress. Political Functions *2003-2004 - member of the 2003 Congress *2003-2007 - member of the King's Party *2004-2005 - member of the 2004 Congress *2011-''now'' - member of the Social Democratic Party *2011-''now'' - vice-chairman of the Social Democratic Party *2011-''now'' - member of the 2011 Second Congress Sports He is also a member of the Lord European Sport Association. There is plays darts, Lovian boules and table tennis. He goes every month two times to the club. Civil War During the ongoing Lovian Civil War, Lewis serves as one of the generals of the Lovian army. He has a high ranking Federal Police officer, so he is one of the generals. He does not actually fight - Lewis has more of a "behind the scenes" role. Plus Company Lewis founded in 2009 as well, a large holding company which has different properties: Plus Company. Sparrow Marina Lewis is the owner of the Mea Cymba, a boat in the Sparrow Marina. The name is from Latin. It means My Boat in English. Bibliography Lewis is a famous writer by The House Publishers. His first book was Not A Normal Day. He is also member of the Clymene Readers Club in the Sofasi Library. *'LEWIS, J.', Not A Normal Day. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2011-10-18 Cinema From 1983 to 1985, Lewis plays the role of Phil in Dinosaurus Rex at a age of ten, elven and twelve years. In 1999, he plays the role of Gardan, a monster in the Lovian television series Snake Warriors: The Ophidian Saga. Since 2007, he plays the role of Jackie in the television serie Mother!. In december 2010, Lewis played in the film Chain Reaction. He plays as a guest star a drug dealer in the movie. He aslo plays the role of an innkeeper in the film Vertical. He plays the role of Andrew Johnson in the film The Lovely in 2010. In the autumn of 2010 he also plays the role of Sal Luce in the film The Unfortunate Famine and the role of Monkey Faced Man in the film Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure. In the spring of 2011, he plays the role of Sal Luce in the film The Unfortunate Famine. In 2011, Lewis also played in the film The Age of Discovery. He plays the role of George Smith. He is one of the main characters. On july 2011 he was allowed to cook with chef Jean-Jacques Telemann in the cooking-show Chef Telemann, cooking with... He also plays the role of Tom Apones in the movie Kingpin. Personal Life Lewis is married to Katrine Johnson. They have two children, Sam (1998) and Emma (1999). He has a big house in Artista, a neighborhood of Noble City and a Victorian country house (Richmond House) in Abby Springs, a neighborhood of Newhaven and a little house in Drake Town, a neighborhood of Hurbanova. Justin Dix, a famous DJ is the nephew of Jhon. Family *Thomas Lewis (1922) x Elizabeth Carlson (1924-2006) **James Lewis (1946) x Marion York (1947) ***'Jhon Lewis' (1973) x Katrine Johnson (1973) ****Sam Lewis (1998) ****Emma Lewis (1999) ***Elisabeth Lewis (1976) x Marion Evans (1976) **Mary Lewis (1948) x Peter Fox (1948) ***Tom Fox (1976) x Anna Smith (1977) ***Kimberley Fox (1978-1984) **George Lewis (1949) x Lilly Dover (1947) ***Robert Lewis (1982) Gallery imagesCAYSWPSJ.jpg|My I Love SDP teddy bear. Richmond country house.jpg|The Richmond House in Abby Springs. A Victorian country house in Newhaven. Category:Inhabitant Category:Person from Libertas Category:Businessperson Category:Actor Category:Plus Company Category:Writer Category:SDP Category:Politician Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Federal Police Category:2003 Member of the Congress Category:2004 Member of the Congress Category:Roman Catholic